1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate to service roaming, and in particular, to a service roaming system and method that provides a service roaming function to enable service transfer between different apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of communication technology, various contents, such as broadcast, application programs, and the like, are being provided to broadcast receiving apparatuses and mobile devices through a wired or wireless network.
For example, while watching a broadcast on a digital television (TV) at home, a user can pop up an electronic program guide (EPG) screen in order to obtain program information of other channels and can run a relevant application program in order to obtain current weather, traffic, and securities information. In addition, in a television commerce, i.e., T-commerce, environment in which the user can purchase goods, make payments, and shop using a remote control device, the user can purchase desired goods by executing an authentication or billing application program while watching the broadcast.
The broadcast that the user is watching, the EPG screen, the weather information, the traffic information, the securities information, and the authentication or billing application program are “services” that are provided to the user through the digital TV.
These services can run on various apparatuses. An apparatus on which a service is running is connected to a service provider through a network, and perform communication with the service provider according to a prescribed protocol.
Meanwhile, a user may want to transfer a service, which is running on a specified apparatus, to another apparatus. For example, the user wants to transfer a service, which is running on a TV at home, to a mobile apparatus and then bring out the mobile apparatus. In this case, since a service roaming function is not provided, the user should end the service, which is running on the TV and access a service provider using the mobile apparatus to request a desired service. Then, the user should download the desired service and run the downloaded service.
While watching a broadcast on the TV, the user may pop up the EPG screen. However, a service to provide the EPG screen cannot be separately run on another apparatus. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for the user to run the service to provide the EPG screen because a current broadcast screen is obstructed.
In order to solve the above problems, there is a need for a method that transfers a service to be provided by a service provider between apparatuses.